bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Last
The Last (majimag / 마지막) es la septima canción del primer mixtape de Suga, Agust D. Guía *Suga Letra Romanización=jal naganeun aidol raeppeo geu imyeone nayakhan jasini seo isseo jogeum wiheomhae uuljeung gangbak ttaettaero dasigeum dojyeo Hell no eojjeomyeon geuge nae bon moseubil jido molla damn huh hyeonsirui goerigam isanggwaui galdeung apeune meoriga daeingipijeungi saenggyeo beorin ge 18saljjeum geurae geuttaejjeum nae jeongsineun jeomjeom oyeom dwae gakkeumssik nado naega museowo jagi hyeomowa dasi nolleo wa beorin uuljeung deokbune imi minyungineun jugeosseo (naega jugyeosseo) jugeun yeoljeonggwa namgwa bigyohaneun ge naui ilsangi doe beorin ji orae jeongsingwareul cheoeum gan nal bumonimi ollawa gati sangdameul badassji bumonim wal nal jal molla na jasindo nal jal molla geureohdamyeon nuga alkka chingu? anim neo? geu nugudo nal jal molla uisa seonsaengnimi naege mureosseo jujeo eopsi naneun malhaesseo geureon jeok issdago beoreuscheoreom haneun mal uh I don’t give a sh!t I don’t give a f–k geuttan maldeul jeonbuda uh nayakhan nal sumgiryeo haneun mal jiugopeun geuttae geurae gieok jocha naji anhneun eoneu gongyeonhaneun nal saramdeuri museowo hwajangsire sumeo beorin nareul maju hadeon na geuttae nan geuttae nan seonggongi da bosanghal jul arassji geunde marya geunde marya sigani jinal surok goemuri doeneun gibunya cheongchungwa majbakkun naui seonggongiran goemureun deouk keun bureul wonhae mugiyeossdeon yoksimi doeryeo nal jibeo samkigo mangchimyeo ttaeron mokjureul geone eotteon ideureun nae ibeul teureo mageumyeo seonakgwareul samkira hae I don’t want it geudeureun naega i dongsaneseo nagagil wonhane Sh!t sh!t algesseunikka jebal geumanhae i modeun ildeurui geunwoneun nanikka na seuseuro geumandulge nae bulhaengi nideurui haengbogiramyeon gikkeoi bulhaeng haejulge jeungoui daesangi naramyeon giyotine ollaseo julge sangsangman hadeon geosi hyeonsiri dwae eoril jeok kkumi nae nunape kkollang du myeong ape gongyeonhadeon jojbap ijen dokyodomi nae koape hanbeon saneun insaeng nuguboda hwakkeunhage daechung saneun geon amuna hae My fan my hommie my fam geokjeong malgil na ijen jeongmal gwaenchanha damn nae bonjireul bujeonghaessdeon ge su charye nae jusoneun aidol bujeongeun an hae su charye jeongsineul pagodeuldeon gonoe banghwangui kkeut jeongdabeun eopseossne parameogeossdago saenggak haessdeon jajonsimi ijen naui jageungsim dwae nae fandeura tteostteosi gogaedeulgil nuga namankeum hae uh seikoeseo rollekseu akseueseo chejo nae sonjit hanbeone kkeudeokgeorineun su man myeongdeurui gogae Show me the money mot hange anira an han georago sh!t uril parameokdeon neonen an han ge anira mot han georago sh!t nae changjagui ppurineun han sesang danmat sseunmat ttongmaskkaji da bwassji hwajangsil badage jameul cheonghadeon geuttaen ijen naege chueogine uh chueogi dwae baedal alba jung nassdeon sago deokbune sibal baksari nassdeon eokkae buyeojapgo haessdeon debwi neonega nugu apeseo gosaenghan cheokdeureul hae seikoeseo rollekseu akseueseo chejo nae sonjit hanbeone kkeudeokgeorineun su man myeongdeurui gogae hani naheun na uh ttokttokhi nareul bwa uh uril parameokdeon neonen an han ge anira mot han georago sh!t |-| Hangul=잘 나가는 아이돌 랩퍼 그 이면에 나약한 자신이 서 있어 조금 위험해 우울증 강박 때때로 다시금 도져 Hell no 어쩌면 그게 내 본 모습일 지도 몰라 Damn huh 현실의 괴리감 이상과의 갈등 아프네 머리가 대인기피증이 생겨 버린 게 18살쯤 그래 그때쯤 내 정신은 점점 오염 돼 가끔씩 나도 내가 무서워 자기 혐오와 다시 놀러 와 버린 우울증 덕분에 이미 민윤기는 죽었어 (내가 죽였어) 죽은 열정과 남과 비교하는 게 나의 일상이 되 버린 지 오래 정신과를 처음 간 날 부모님이 올라와 같이 상담을 받았지 부모님 왈 날 잘 몰라 나 자신도 날 잘 몰라 그렇다면 누가 알까 친구? 아님 너? 그 누구도 날 잘 몰라 의사 선생님이 내게 물었어 주저 없이 나는 말했어 그런 적 있다고 버릇처럼 하는 말 uh I don’t give a sh!t I don’t give a f–k 그딴 말들 전부다 uh 나약한 날 숨기려 하는 말 지우고픈 그때 그래 기억 조차 나지 않는 어느 공연하는 날 사람들이 무서워 화장실에 숨어 버린 나를 마주 하던 나 그때 난 그때 난 성공이 다 보상할 줄 알았지 근데 말야 근데 말야 시간이 지날 수록 괴물이 되는 기분야 청춘과 맞바꾼 나의 성공이란 괴물은 더욱 큰 부를 원해 무기였던 욕심이 되려 날 집어 삼키고 망치며 때론 목줄을 거네 어떤 이들은 내 입을 틀어 막으며 선악과를 삼키라 해 I don’t want it 그들은 내가 이 동산에서 나가길 원하네 Sh!t sh!t 알겠으니까 제발 그만해 이 모든 일들의 근원은 나니까 나 스스로 그만둘게 내 불행이 니들의 행복이라면 기꺼이 불행 해줄게 증오의 대상이 나라면 기요틴에 올라서 줄게 상상만 하던 것이 현실이 돼 어릴 적 꿈이 내 눈앞에 꼴랑 두 명 앞에 공연하던 좆밥 이? 도쿄돔이 내 코앞에 한번 사는 인생 누구보다 화끈하게 대충 사는 건 아무나 해 My fan my hommie my fam 걱정 말길 나 이? 정말 괜찮아 damn 내 본질을 부정했던 게 수 차례 내 주소는 아이돌 부정은 안 해 수 차례 정신을 파고들던 고뇌 방황의 끝 정답은 없었네 팔아먹었다고 생각 했던 자존심이 이? 나의 자긍심 돼 내 fan들아 떳떳이 고개들길 누가 나만큼 해 uh 세이코에서 롤렉스 악스에서 체조 내 손짓 한번에 끄덕거리는 수 만 명들의 고개 Show me the money 못 한게 아니라 안 한 거라고 sh!t 우릴 팔아먹던 너넨 안 한 게 아니라 못 한 거라고 sh!t 내 창작의 뿌리는 한 세상 단맛 쓴맛 똥맛까지 다 봤지 화장실 바닥에 잠을 청하던 그땐 이? 내게 추억이네 uh 추억이 돼 배달 알바 중 났던 사고 덕분에 시발 박살이 났던 어깨 부여잡고 했던 데뷔 너네가 누구 앞에서 고생한 척들을 해 세이코에서 롤렉스 악스에서 체조 내 손짓 한번에 끄덕거리는 수 만 명들의 고개 한이 낳은 나 uh 똑똑히 나를 봐 uh 우릴 팔아먹던 너넨 안 한 게 아니라 못 한 거라고 sh!t. |-| Español= Soundcloud Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones